Victor Creed
Victor Creed (Sabretooth) accidentally killed his brother when his mutation first manifested. His father confined him to a cellar and would pull out Victor's "devil teeth" in an attempt to purge the boy of his "demons". Victor was chained like an animal in that cellar for years, until one day, he chewed off his own hand in order to break free and murder hi sfather. Although he would later claim to have killed his mother as well, he actually spared her and made sure she lived a comfortable life until she was diagnosed with cancer and confined to a hospital, where she was killed by a member of the Red Right Hand. Freed from his parents, Creed was unleashed upon society. At age thirteen, he reportedly rampaged across three Canadian provinces and killed at least three police officers. According to Creed, he remained in Canada and, at about fifteen, worked for the railroad. Relatives *Zebadiah Creed (father, deceased) *Victoria Creed (mother, deceased) *Luther Creed (brother, deceased) *Clara Creed (sister) *Saul Creed (brother, deceased) *Graydon Creed (son, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Regenerative Healing Factor: Creed's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. After some artificial upgrades by the Weapon X Program, Creed can now fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns within a matter of moments. Creed's healing factor is nearly as powerful as Wolverine's, even possibly on par with it. *''Foreign Chemical Immunity:'' Creed's natural healing affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. It is virtually impossible for him to become intoxicated. *''Disease Immunity:'' Creed's healing power also extends to his highly efficient immune system. As a result, he is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. *''Extended Longevity:'' In addition, Creed's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. He has claimed to be more than two hundred years old, which is even older than Wolverine. Despite being of an unknown advanced age, Creed retains the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. *''Weather Insulated Adaptation:'' Creed is able to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time, even to the point of sleeping in sub-zero temperatures. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Creed's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human due, in part, to the effects of his mutant healing factor. Due to his upgrades, Creed can now physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least twenty-four hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins begins to impair him. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold his breath for six minutes under watter. When his lungs stop working, he can maintain his life by cutaneous respiration, although this can only maintain his basic life activities. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Because of his healing factor, Creed is able to push his muscles to a much greater extent than ordinary humans without sustaining injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. While the full limits of his strength are unknown, he is known to be able to lift between two and ten tons. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Creed possesses enhanced durability mostly because of his healing abilities and adamantium skeleton, which redistributes the force of blows dealt against him. He has taken blows from Wolverine on multiple occasions although showing moderate discomfort. Superhuman Speed: Creed is able to move at low-level superhuman speeds. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow and can even keep up with Wolverine easily. His combat speed seems more enhanced than anything else, as he has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. His speed is slighly increased further when he runs on all fours, similar to a jungle cat. Superhuman Agility: Creed's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. His agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. Other times, he has been able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. Superhuman Reflexes: Creed's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete and equal to the likes of Wolverine. Superhuman Senses: Creed's feral-like mutation provides him with superhumanly acute senses, including: *''Superhuman Eyesight:'' Creed can see with greater clarity and over greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. *''Superhuman Hearing:'' Creed's hearing is similarly enhanced to allow him to detect sounds that ordinary humans can't and at a greater distances. For example, he can detect the sound of light and normal breathing within a distances of two hundred feet. *''Superhuman Olfaction:'' Creed also possesses an extremely well-developed sense of smell. He can recognize or track targets by scent, much in the same way a dog or wolf does. His nose can detect minute chemical differences in the scents of products of people. Fangs: Creed has large canine teeth, akin to those of a big cat, which are much larger than a normal human's canine teeth. Most of his teeth are large and sharper than a normal human's, but it is his pronounced upper and lower canines from which he gets his name that are truly animal teeth. Claws: He also has twenty retractable three-inch talons in place of finger and toe nails. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than those of a normal human's allowing Creed to cut through most types of natural materials, including flesh. Creed's ability to slice completely though a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he exerts. Psychic Resistance (formerly): Creed became temporarily immune to telepathic manipulation after an incident where Wolverine punctured his frontal lobe. When Psylocke stabbed him with her psi-blade, it seemingly had no effect in the sense that it should have reverted him to his more reasonable side to take over his feral side. For at least a time afterward, he became far more difficult to locate or read telepathically, though this was shown to be a temporary resistance as both Jean Grey and Charles Xavier were able to eventually locate, sense, and enter his mind. Abilities Close-Quarters Combat: Creed is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained by various organizations such as the CIA, Weapon X, the Foreigner, and Hydra. Master Tracker: He is also an expert tracker and hunter even without the use of his heightened senses. Cunning Intellect: Although his brutish nature coupled with extreme arrogance gives him the appearance of stupidity, Creed is actually quite intelligent. He routinely hacked into government databases to steal classified information and has escaped the highest levels of incarceration. More than once, he has proven himself capable in the brain over brawn aspect, able to doop the likes of Wolverine in playing step-by-step into his ploys, besting super-geniuses such as Mister Sinister and his creations. Expert Marksman: He is a skilled shooter with just about any kind of firearm he can get his hands on. Avid Manipulator: Another note to his intelligence is that Creed excels at scheming, planning, and coaxing others into doing his dirty work for him. He often tricks people into accomplishing his own goals. Advanced Covert Ops Expert: Having spent well over a century working for one covert society to the next, Creed has amassed an impressive conglomerate of knowledge and awareness of countless surreptitioius interested powers and their near-countless tactics regarding assassination techniques, weapons specialty, vehicles, explosives, espionage, intelligence, black bag ops, infiltration, and many more. Weaknesses Muramasa Blade: Carbonadium Digestion: Vulnerable Senses: Creed's only other "weakness Category:Individuals Category:Weapon X Strike Team Category:Magneto's X-Men Category:Avengers Unity Division Category:Wolverines Category:Astonishing Avengers Category:Hellfire Academy Category:Hand Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Category:X-Men Category:Weapon X Program Category:Marauders Category:X-Factor Category:Hounds Category:Team X Category:Logan's Mutant Team Category:Lethal Legion Category:Canadians Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes Category:Headmasters Category:Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Serial Killers Category:Crimelords Category:Males Category:Amber Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Vertical Pupils Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Edmonton, Canada Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Foreign Chemical Immunity Category:Disease Immunity Category:Enhanced Longevity Category:Thermal Immunity Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Olfaction Category:Retractable Claws Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Tracking Category:Hunting Category:Cunning Intellect Category:Marksmanship Category:Manipulation Category:Assassination Category:Explosives Category:Espionage